This Game Of Charades Is Over
by mistakesinmagic
Summary: Ok, well I am OBSESSED with Pretty Little Liars and I adore Lucy Hale and Ian Harding. they would make just about the cutest couple ever! I wrote this as if they actually were dating.   I really want them to be  : -hardcore Lucian shipper..
1. Chapter 1

**Attention, all of my lovely Pretty Little Grown Ups readers. I HAVE WRITTEN A LUCIAN FANFIC. But before I give y'all it, I just want to let you know, I don't own any of this. The people are all real life human beings, who have their own lives. THIS IS IN NO WAY TRUE. ITS NOT A RUMOR, NOT REAL AT ALL. just a figment of my imagination. I just ship Lucian so hard, and I thought it'd be amazing if they were dating in real life. But, alas that isn't happening, (well, I think it is..but..) this is just something I made up.******

**I know how much of you want this, so I decided to write the first chapter today! I wrote it really fast and I had the most fun I've ever had writing a story! I tried to make it drop-dead hilarious, and I hope you think it is too! I can't wait to write more. Ladies and gentlemen, without further adieu, This Game Of Charades Is Over, Chapter 1!**

Chapter 1

"Jack! Shut up!" Lucy Hale yelled, taking one of the pillows from her bed and throwing it at her Maltepoo. "I'm trying to sleep!"

The dog just continued to bark.

"JACK! Shut Up! Go bark at Alex, not me!" Lucy shouted,rolling over. But then,all of a sudden she was very much awake. Her eyes widened and filled with tears as she remembered that she had broken up with her boyfriend,singer Alex Marshall, a week ago.

Jack bounded across the bed over to his owner and began licking her face.

"Jack! You dumb ass dog! Get off of me!" Lucy screamed.

"Hey! Don't be so mean to him! What happened to the baby voice?" a manly voice asked from the doorway of Lucy's bedroom.

Lucy jumped, gasping. "IAN!" she shrieked. "how did you get into my apartment?"

Ian Harding smiled his boyish smile and smoothly said, "I know how to pick a lock. My cousin taught me when were kids."

"okay, well then for the second most important question," Lucy said, propping herself up on her elbows. "WHY are you in my apartment?"

"well..we have that interview with Ryan Seacrest this morning..." Ian responded.

"yeah, in 2 AND A HALF HOURS! IT'S 5AM!" Lucy shouted.

Ian smiled again, and despite her early-morning crankiness, Lucy had to resist the urge to drag him under the covers with herself.

"He is so. damn. hot." she was thinking, but then brushed it out of her mind. She couldn't date Ian. It would just be...weird. She wasn't ready for another relationship. She had just broken up with Alex.

Ian sat the two cups of coffee he had been holding down on Lucy's bedside table before saying, "I was going to drive you there anyways,right? So I decided to come a little early, bring you coffee, keep you company, have breakfast with you...like a good friend." He struggled with that last part, because, the truth was, he wished that he and his co-star could be more than friends.

"you are NOT cooking breakfast for me." Lucy grumbled. "you'll blow up the whole apartment building."

Ian laughed that adorable laugh of his and responded, "I never said I was going to make breakfast for you. I said we could eat breakfast together. I'd be more than happy if you made breakfast for me."

"oh shut up." Lucy said, taking a second pillow off her bed and pelting it at the 24 year old man.

Ian chuckled, catching the pillow. "nice try. But I have amazing reflexes. I've never been hit with anything."

"you haven't have you?" Lucy asked sarcastically, sitting up in bed. "well, you're about to be hit with my hand."

She jumped about of bed, ready to smack Ian on the shoulder. But he jumped back, out of her reach.

"nice bra." he remarked, raising his eyebrows at her.

Lucy looked down at herself, then immediately hopped back into bed,pulling the covers on top of her body. She forgot that in the middle of the past night, she had gotten hot and been too lazy to get up and turn on the fan, so she had stripped off her camisole to cool herself down. Now all she was wearing was a black pair of SOFFE shorts and a black bra. The bra also happened to be covered in pink polka dots and have a large Hello Kitty head on right cup.

"why were you looking there?" Lucy yelled, blushing tomato-red. But secretly, she was glad that Ian had been looking at her chest.

"oh, I always look there." Ian said sarcastically. "how do you think I noticed the pink mice on that shirt of yours?" but it was true. He was always staring at Lucy's boobs.

"GET. OUT." Lucy growled.

"out of what?" Ian asked, shrugging.

"my room. my apartment. MY LIFE!" Lucy shouted.

Ian laughed, and said, "I'll be waiting for you in your living room."

Lucy sighed on the inside, glad that Ian had not taken her seriously. If he was removed from her life, she'd most likely die. Or go into depression so bad that she'd need extreme therapy.

But on the outside, she made an exasperated face and breathed out, "fine. Just get out there but I have to do it for you."

Ian was about to say, "I'd be glad if you did it for me. I don't mind you touching me at all.", but restrained. He didn't want Lucy to know how he really felt. He was sure she didn't feel the same way. Besides, he had to admit, he was a little scared of her. She was pretty tough.

So he shut the bedroom door and let Lucy get ready for the day in privacy.

**Who liked it? Did I make you laugh? I already know this story is going to be a huge success because of all the people who ship Lucian as hardcore as I do. :) and I want to hear the success. Leave me some amazing reviews! Thank you, darlings!**


	2. Chapter 2

**So, I am loving writing this fanfic so much that I wrote a whole other chapter last night aka this one, Chapter 2 :) but I was too lazy to get out of bed and put it on here...I just put it on tumblr. But now that's it's morning, an I'm up, I'm putting it here on **** :) once again, I don't own anything. These are all real people, with their own lives. This is just what goes on in my crazy head...anyways, the update:**

**Chapter 2 **

"Can you hurry up in there?" Ian shouted, banging on Lucy's bathroom door.

"I AM IN THE SHOWER." she replied.

"who gives a crap what you're doing?" Ian yelled back. "I have to pee!"

"and is it my fault your bladder is the size of a peanut?" Lucy shouted, turning off the water and stepping out of the shower. "maybe you shouldn't have drank your whole cup of coffee in under 5 minutes!"

"oh, you were in the shower for more than 5 minutes!" Ian hollered, still pounding on the door. "let me in! Do you want me to wet my pants?"

Lucy quickly wrapped a towel around her wet body, thinking, "I'd love for you to wet your pants..because then you'd have to take them off.." She yanked open the door, stepping out into the hall to let Ian enter the bathroom.

"OH. MY. GOD." Ian thought. "she's in a towel. Why can't this happen every  
>morning?"<p>

"Ian?" Lucy asked, waving a hand in front of his face. "you okay?"

"y-yeah." he stuttered. He quickly hurried into the bathroom, shutting the door behind him, realizing that he had been staring at her.

"okay...what just happened?" Lucy thought as she went back into her bedroom. "I saw that look in his eyes..he was staring at me...lovingly?"

Her heart fluttered for a moment, she was thinking that maybe, possibly, he liked her back.

"no. That's stupid." she thought, pushing the idea away. "he was just staring at me because I was in a towel. Geez...guys are such pervs."

She let the towel drop to the floor, and started to get dressed. It wasn't until she was finally dressed that she realized that had put on some of her raciest and most "exposing" clothing. The neckline of the black tank top she was wearing was cut down extremely low and her skirt almost showed her underwear. She had been subconsciously putting on garments that would turn Ian on.

She very quickly stripped off the clothes and then threw on a red, navy blue, and white long sleeved shirt and a pair of jeans. She sat down on her bed and quickly posted, "Ian somehow picked the lock to my apartment and woke me up at 5am this morning. I'm gonna get that man. IANMHARDING" to Twitter, letting all of her fans know the crazy antics of her co-star.

She went to the mirror in her bedroom and began to do her makeup. All of a sudden, someone tapped her back and yelled, "BOO!"

Lucy jumped, screaming. She now had a long line of lipstick across her face that led from her lips to the bottom of her left earlobe.

"Ian!" she bellowed, turning around. She was holding the lipstick out in front of her as if it was a knife. "what the hell did you do that for?"

Ian was sitting on the end of her bed, laughing. "you were looking in the mirror. I thought you'd see me." he said. "but I guess you were too busy fawning over yourself."

Lucy lunged at him, ready to swipe the lipstick across his face. But before she could get to him, Ian grabbed his IPhone and snapped a picture of Lucy with the lipstick streak on her cheek.

"touch me with that lipstick and this goes on Twitter." he warned.

"Don't. You. Dare." Lucy hissed.

"what was that? Please post it to Twitter?" Ian asked teasingly, his thumb hovering over the upload button.

Lucy jumped on him, trying to grab the phone. The lipstick went flying across the room. But it was too late. Ian had already pushed upload.

"I. AM. GOING. TO. KILL. YOU." Lucy grumbled, pinning Ian down onto the bed.

"I don't mind. I like you on top of me like this." Ian said. He inwardly kicked himself. "why did I just say that?" he thought.

Lucy sprung off of him, as if she was burned by his touch. "Get out of my room. RIGHT. NOW."

Ian jumped up off the bed, and started towards the door. "what ever you say boss." he said calmly.

Lucy pushed him out of her room and slammed the door shut. Then she stood still, frozen in thought. "why am I being so mean to him?" she was thinking. "I like him so much..but then again, he's teasing me in the same way..does that mean he likes me?"

But she forced the thoughts out of her mind again. That couldn't be true..of course he didn't feel the same way she did. He thought of them as just friend's.

She picked up the lipstick, wiped off the streak on her face, and finished doing her makeup. Then she slipped on her favorite ring, the one given to her by her grandmother. She picked up her phone from the bed. It was ringing consistently with mentions. People were asking, laughing, about the picture of her. She was going to kill Ian. Or kiss him. Could she do both? She grabbed her purse off the floor, stuffed her phone into it, and walked out of the room.

Lucy found Ian sitting in her couch, playing with Jack, who was in the man's lap. "Aww..." she mumbled, causing Ian to look up.

"wow. She's gorgeous." he thought, but said aloud, "good girl. Did mommy teach you how to do your makeup right?"

It took all of Lucy's power not to tackle him. She smirked, setting her purse down on the coffee table and then walking over to the kitchen of her apartment. She asked Ian, "so, what do you want for breakfast?"

**I hope y'all loved it! :D review, please! **

**- Gabrielle xoxo**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, guys I am so, so, so sorry I haven't updated this! I know how much y'all love it, I was just really busy! New York for like the 4th time this month, summer reading, book reports, and then I started 8th grade today! :D which, I actually enjoyed, because 1. I freaking' love my English teacher. We're reading To Kill A Mockingbird this year! The book of Ezria! :DDDDDD 2. my young, male, hilarious, and slightly attractive teacher said that his class was very "hands on". I ALMOST DIED. Also, all of you wondering about my other fanfic, Pretty Little Grown Ups will be updated very soon! As I said, I've been VERY busy! So, I've kept you waiting long enough with my rambling, - introducing Chapter 3!**

**Chapter 3**

"LET ME IN! WHAT'S GOING ON IN THERE?" came the high-pitched scream of Ashley Benson from the hallway outside of Lucy's apartment. She pounded on the door again.

"Calm down! You're going to wake up all of LA!" Lucy scolded, opening the door to her apartment to find her friend and co-star standing there with a worried expression on her face.

"what's going on?" Ashley asked worriedly, trying to look past Lucy into the apartment. "what was that bang?"

Lucy laughed, stepping back into the apartment so that Ashley could see Ian sprawled on the ground. "oh, that would just be the world's clumsiest man, tripping over my coffee table." she replied.

Ashley's eyes immediately widened as she questioned, "ooh..why is Ian in your apartment this early in the morning?"

"well, we have that radio interview this morning, and he came to pick me up. 2 HOURS EARLY." Lucy responded, turning around to glare at Ian, who was know standing upright, rubbing his shoulder.

"are you sure?" Ashley asked, a mischievous look in her eyes. "because the screams coming from your apartment this morning suggest something different..."

"ASHLEY." Lucy growled. "you know Ian and I aren't dating! And never probably never will be!" her heart sunk as she said this, not just because she so badly wanted them to be dating, but also because she knew it was most likely true.

"then why was there screaming and a lot if loud noises?" Ashley asked skeptically, not fully believing that the sounds coming from Lucy's apartment weren't them having sex.

"that was because, apparently, Ian knows how to pick a lock." Lucy said, sighing. "he broke into my house this morning at 5am and scared the crap out of me!"

"he broke into your house?" Ashley questioned, her eyebrows raising in shock.

"I was bringing her coffee!" Ian exclaimed, coming over and standing beside Lucy.

"yeah, sure, because that's how everyone does it these days!" Lucy remarked. "you could've just knocked!"

But before Ian could reply, Shay Mitchell came walking down the hallway of the apartment building, singing a Beyonce song at the top of her lungs.

"ugh..how does she like her?" Ashley grumbled. But then she turned around and flashed a huge smile at her best friend. "Hey! You're looking fresh this morning, kid!" Both girls went into a fit of giggles.

"I'm here to pick you up for work!" Shay announced, smiling.

"that's what I was guessing." Ashley said, laughing. "why else would you be here?"

Shay smacked her friend co-star in the arm with her purse.

"ow!" Ashley remarked, giggling. "let me just grab my stuff, say goodbye to Ollie, and then I'm ready to go!" she linked arms with Shay and then set off down the hallway towards her own apartment.

"Ian? You ready?" Lucy asked, turning around to see Ian putting his plate from breakfast into the dishwasher and then closing it.

"all set." Ian said, smiling. He was happy that Lucy was being nice to him. But he had to admit, he liked it when she teased him. It was pretty hot.

"ok. Let's go." Lucy said, grabbing her purse off the counter and walking toward the door.

"sounds good." Ian said, following her. He so badly wanted to grab her hand and walk out with her, but alas, he couldn't.

They left the apartment and started to make their way out. Ian started walking towards the stairs, and Lucy towards the elevator.

"hey, Luce. Why take the elevator? You need to get a little exercise." Ian said, laughing.

"Yeah...no." Lucy replied. "I barely weigh 120 pounds. No exercise for me, or I'll turn invisible. Besides, do you see these heels? I'm going to fall down the stairs and die!"

"stop overreacting...you won't die." Ian said, grinning. "come on, take the steps with me."

Lucy almost gave in when he said, "with me". He was just so cute! But she was sticking with the teasing him, and just secretly loving him, so she said, "nope. I'm taking the elevator. If you die falling down those stairs, I'm not coming to your funeral."

"ha. Ha." Ian said teasingly. "well, if that elevator stops and you get stuck in there, I'm not calling 911 for you."

"I have my phone, idiot." Lucy said, waving the iPhone in front of her."I can just call 911 myself." she waved it around a little more, causing it to slip out of her hands and crash onto the ground.

Ian laughed his adorable laugh, the one that always made Lucy melt, and said, "I'm pretty sure you won't get service inside an elevator and if you keep dropping it like that, you won't be able to call anyone anytime."

Lucy narrowed her eyes at him. "I don't care what you say, I'm taking the elevator." she remarked.

"fine. And I'm still taking the stairs." Ian said. He smiled a mischievous smile. "wanna race?"

Lucy grinned, stabbing the down button on the elevator. "you bet." she replied, just as the doors opened to reveal an empty elevator. "see ya." and the doors closed.

Ian yanked open the door to the stairs, and started bolting down them. He had only gone down two flights when he started running out of breath. He still had 5 to go.

Lucy reached the lobby and quickly burst out of the elevator once the doors opened. She sprinted around to the door to the stairs and opened it to find Ian tumbling down the steps.

"I told you the stairs were dangerous..." she said nonchalantly, leaning up against the wall as Ian landed at the bottom and sat there, bewildered.

"but I didn't DIE." Ian said, staring up at her.

"you could've." Lucy said, smirking.

"whatever! Just help me get my ass off the ground!"

Lucy laughed, grabbing Ian's hand to pull him up, and immediately feeling the sparks in-between them. She pulled him up, but didn't let go of his hand. She stared into his eyes and seemed to get lost in them...

Ian stared down into Lucy's deep brown eyes as she stared up into his bright blue ones. He leaned down, Lucy's lips getting closer and closer to his...

"WOAH. WERE YOU TWO ABOUT TO LIKE, KISS? I KNEW THOSE WERE SEX NOISES COMING FROM LUCY'S APARTMENT!" Ashley shouted, coming down the staircase, dragging Shay behind her.

"No! Of course not!" Lucy yelled, swiftly pulling her small hand out of Ian's large one. "I've told you before, he's just a brother to me!"

"oh come on, Luce. I'm so much in love with you, and now I know that you feel the same about me. I could see in your eyes." Ian thought. "I just need to get you to admit it."

"Ash, leave them alone.." Shay grumbled, rolling her eyes. "they say they aren't dating, they aren't dating."

"but that doesn't mean they aren't in llooooovvvee..." Ashley cooed, eyeing the blushing Lucy and Ian.

"come on, you idiot." Shay said, giggling, pulling her friend out into the lobby. She looked quickly back at Lucy and Ian and raised her eyebrows, whispering, "I'll just leave you two alone."

Lucy shot her the death glare, but Ian wasn't even paying attention. He was just staring at Lucy, wanting to push her up against the wall and jam his lips against hers. He starting reaching for her hand, knowing that she'd admit their love for each other if they were alone, and he was kissing her..

But she interrupted him. "Come on, Ian. Let's go." she said, walking into the lobby.  
><strong><br>Review please, lovely readers! :)**

Reply to:


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Sorry this blab can't be very long (which I'm sure you are happy about but...eh, I'll make up for it next time) cause my best friend Katie is here :D but I know how excited you guys are to read this, so here it is! This Game Of Charades Is Over Chapter 4!**

**Chapter 4**

Ian moaned, jamming his tongue into Lucy's mouth. He pushed her down onto the bed as she began to unbutton his shirt. She stretched up and began to suck on his neck. He tilted his head to give her better access, grinning...

"IAN? WHY ARE YOU SMILING LIKE AN IDIOT?" Lucy yelled.

"wha...?" Ian mumbled, jerking out of his daydream.

"you were grinning like a moron." Lucy said, gripping the steering wheel. "why, exactly?"

Ian blushed. He so badly wanted to say, "because I was thinking about you." but instead, he responded, "oh..no reason."

"ooh..you're blushing!" Lucy remarked teasingly. "I bet you have a crush on someone! Is it Troian? She's taken, you know?" It hurt her to say this, because she wanted to be the one Ian was crushing on, but she knew it was never going to happen. So she decided to pester him about it.

"I know Troian's taken." Ian said, smiling. "and it's not even her. I'm happy for her and Patrick, I wouldn't break them apart."

"wait, you ARE crushing on someone?" Lucy squealed. "TELL ME."

Ian was so close to blurting out, "you. It's you I'm in love with." But he just shook his head. "No." he stated.

"COME ON." Lucy groaned, turning the car left. "NOT FAIR."

"I refuse to tell you." Ian said, blushing a deeper shade of red.

"fine. I'm gonna listen to the radio." Lucy grumbled, discouraged.

She pushed the button to turn the radio on, and instantly a Hunter Hayes song came blasting out of the speakers.

"Oh god. Not this crap again." Ian said, groaning. "how can you even like this stuff!"

"HEY!" Lucy shouted. "it's not crap! country music is AMAZING. So is Hunter Hayes. He's who I have a crush on!" Once again, this hurt her, but she was trying to force Ian's secret lover out of the man.

"he's like, 17!" Ian yelled, a little hurt. He so badly wanted Lucy to admit that she liked him back. He knew she did. She didn't stare into his eyes like that for nothing. Besides, he knew that she was just trying to make him jealous.

"who gives a damn?" Lucy shouted. "his music is fantabulous and his voice is like honey..."

"Fantabulous?" Ian asked. "you're starting to sound like Ashley."

Lucy just turned the music up louder.

"OH. MY. GOD." Ian remarked. He looked out his window. "hey look! We're here!"

Lucy groaned, turning the music down. "ugh..fine. But you're not getting away with it that quickly. The whole ride home, I'm blasting my country station."

Ian melted a little. "oh my god, she said home, as in "our home." But he covered it up by mumbling "oh god.." and opening up his car door.

Lucy smiled, opening up the driver's side door, grabbing her purse and jumping out if the car. "ok..let's kill this interview." she said, starting to walk towards the building.

"so, what do you think they're gonna ask us?" Ian asked, opening the door of the radio station for Lucy.

"just..PLL stuff." Lucy replied. "who A is, Ezria things, and of course if we're a couple." she laughed. "how much I wish that was true..." she thought as the door swung shut behind her and Ian.

"just admit it...you like me, I like you, we see each other all the time. We practically are dating." Ian thought. He chuckled. "of course." he said. "but-but what if we are dating?"

Lucy gave a look of utter surprise and opened her mouth to speak, but the she was cut off.

"hey!" came the voice of Ryan Seacrest, waking towards the building. "how's Lucian doing this morning? You two ready for your interview?"

Both Ian and Lucy blushed at word Lucian. But they also both happened to be thinking the same thing. "I wish we really were Lucian."

"we're so excited! I'm happy to be here!" Lucy said, trying to reduce her blush.

"as am I." Ian replied.

"okay, you crazy, love-struck, kids." Ryan said. "let's go do ourselves an interview!" He started walking back in the direction he had come.

Ian and Lucy glanced at each other worriedly. Lovestruck?

"but it's true...I love you, Lucy." Ian thought.

"why can't I just say it?" Lucy thought, yelling at herself. "I LOVE YOU IAN HARDING!" but it stayed in her head. No matter how hard she tried, it just wouldn't come out of her mouth.

The two started following Ryan. Ian's hand swung over close to Lucy's and he almost grabbed hers, but she crossed her arms.

"damnit. so close." he thought.

They entered the radio booth to see a large round table piled high with radio equipment. A camera man was standing in the corner. A blond women was sitting in one of the chairs. Ryan sat in another and gestured for Lucy and Ian to take the seats across from him and the woman, whose name was Ellen. Everyone put their earbuds in and the interview began.

"so you're a couple on the show. Why aren't you a couple in real life?" Ryan asked.

Both Lucy and Ian's eyes widened as they glanced at each other.

"Ohh..." Lucy said. She then turned and yelled to Ian, "I told you they were going to ask us this!"

"Well, it happens more often than not." Ryan returned, almost urging them to say they really were a couple.

Ian almost screamed, "it's true! We are a couple in real life! Lucy, I love you!" But unfortunately, that wasn't true, so he replied, "well, you know, I have the benefit of making out with Lucy for a living, so why not expand my horizons a little, and date someone else in real life?"

Lucy nodded and said, "the best of both worlds." but inside, she wanted it to be the best of one world. Her and Ian's world.

"but when the show first started out, and you were kissing each other, as Aria and Ezra, did you ever think about it?" Ryan asked.

"dating in real life?" Lucy asked, a little confused.

Ryan nodded.

"well..." Lucy said, smiling. "I have to admit, at the beginning, I did think about it. But now it's just like..." it was on the tip of her tongue to blurt out, "I did think about it! I still do think about it!"

She was only slightly relieved when Ian cut her off by saying, "it's old news.." but then he mumbled, "no totally."

Ryan heard him and said, "Ian says no totally, but I still think he's thinking about it."

While all 4 of them laughed, Ian was thinking, "you are right, dude. I completely still am thinking about it..." and then he mumbled, "yeah, it goes through my mind, yeah." but no one heard him.

And then they were asked some questions about the show; Aria and Ezra, A, and so on.

(which I'm not going to write about because this is a LUCIAN story, and I'm sure you all listened to the interview yourselves..)

But then Ryan mentioned one of the sound men of PLL, Arthur.

"Oh." Lucy said. "Don't mention the baby talk, don't mention the baby talk." she thought.

"and he said you two speak to each other in baby speak." Ryan said.

"shit." Lucy thought.

But Ian was grinning. "yeah..we do." he thought. "because that's what couples do...and I want us to be a couple..."

"hi honey." Lucy said in the baby voice.

Ian was actually on the verge of fainting. She was just so...adorable. So he replied, also in baby speak, "hey baby."

"oh god..." Lucy thought. "Well, I talk to my dog like that, and when I REALLY LIKE someone," she said, raising her eyebrows at Ian, "I transform into that voice."

Ian felt an orgasm once more. He stared lovingly at her, hoping she would return the gaze.

And she did return it after she said, "he's like my little puppy." to Ryan.

Ian grinned. He didn't care if she called him her dog, all that mattered was that she said that he was hers. He returned her comment with a sarcastic, "so, I've just resigned to the fact that I'm basically a dog to her. When she comes home she'll be like "hey baby." and I'll just sit there.."

Lucy smiled widely. He said when she came home, as if they shared a house. She sighed quietly.

Ellen said, "you know your place."

But Ian wasn't really paying attention, he was staring at Lucy and saying, "thank you sweetheart."

More PLL questions, and then Ellen said, "but you two are taking your relationship to the next level."

Ian and Lucy mouths opened and they stared at her.

"as Aria and Ezra!" Ryan said, noticing their reactions.

Both Lucy and Ian breathed put sighs of relief.

"but it's true, we are. Well...we will be soon." Ian thought. "I'm gonna get her to kiss me...and then we'll be able to say, we really are Lucian."

"who's a better kisser, Jason or Ezra?" Ryan asked.

"oh god..." Lucy said. She wanted to blurt out "EZRA!" because Ezra was Ian, and she loved the way Ian kissed her. But she was afraid she'd get in trouble.

"prroobbally Jason..." Ian said. He didn't want people to think that him and Lucy were a couple...yet. It would cause a lot of trouble.

"well, they have their different...styles.." Lucy said, knowing very well that she like Ian's kissing a hell of a lot better. He tongued her every single time...and she loved it. "well, I've been more intense with you.." she glanced at Ian.

He noticed that she had been directly talking to him, and not Ezra, and grinned.

"well, you know..we've had a wide range of kissing." Ian said.

Lucy laughed, "yeah...we've been all over the place. Subtle, sexual..."

"you've had the hunger kisses..." Ellen said quietly.

"of course we have." Ian thought. "because I'm hungry for Lucy..."

A few more non-Lucian related questions, and the interview was over.  
>Lucy and Ian got their pictures taken with a couple people, and they were done in the radio station.<p>

"goodbye, Ryan. Thanks for having us!" Lucy said, smiling.

"you're welcome. I enjoyed it. Come back soon." Ryan said.

"don't worry. We will." Ian replied. "and the next time, we'll be able to say that we are couple..." he thought.

They walked out of the booth, and made their way back towards the front door.

Ian was about to try and grab Lucy's hand again, but she stopped in her tracks and turned to him. Ian looked shocked, thinking she was about to yell, "I saw that! Don't even try that on me!", so he was surprised when she asked, "so..what you said earlier, before the interview, w-what if we are dating...what did you mean?"

Ian couldn't hold it back anymore. He loved her, and she so obviously loved him back. He grabbed her arm and dragged her into a janitor's closet.

"I hope this is what I think it is..." Lucy thought as Ian slammed the door shut and locked it.

He then slowly walked over to Lucy and took her hands in his. When she didn't pull away, he whispered, "I can't hold it in anymore. I've wanted to tell you this for a while now, but I wanted to make sure that you felt the same way. And now that I'm almost positive you do, I need to tell you something..."

"tell me what?" Lucy whispered, tearing up.

"L-Lucy Hale, I-I love you." Ian stuttered.

Lucy opened her mouth to respond, but before she could say a word, Ian slammed his lips into hers.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey y'all! Well, I decided to update this before school on Monday (aka tomorrow). I'm sorry my blab last time wasn't nearly as long as the others, which I'm sure you didn't care about, but I kinda like telling you guys about my life. Anyways, my best friend and I had a blast! We went antique shopping and found postcards from 1958 O.O and a awesome mini treasure chest! I also found an awesome hat! Which of course, I forgot to buy...and is still at the antique shop. Well, I had so much fun writing this chapter! It's extremely fluffy and I can't wait to write more like it! I hope you enjoy!**

**Ps: have y'all seen Lucy's movie, Another Cinderella Story: Once Upon a Song, yet? If not, WATCH IT. NOW. That is an order. I'm thinking of having Luce and Ian watch it together in an upcoming chapter. Lucy runs around naked in part of it. I think Ian will approve.**

**Chapter 5**

Lucy's hands automatically went up around Ian's neck and his went around her waist. She gripped Ian's neck hard, reaching her right hand up a little and getting it tangled in Ian's dark curls. Ian snaked his tongue into Lucy's mouth and she moaned quietly, overwhelmed. And then she was pushing him up against the wall, knocking things over in the process, but not caring at all. All that mattered was that Ian Harding was finally kissing her, and she was kissing him back.

Ian slid down so that he was sitting on the floor, with his back against the wall and Lucy on his lap. Lucy's hands were cradling his face as she continued to explore his mouth with hers. He had one hand around her waist, keeping her close to himself, and the other around her neck.

After about 10 minutes, Lucy pulled away, panting. Her dark brown eyes were wild with excitement. "oh my god." she breathed out.

Meanwhile, Ian was having a mini-panic attack inside his head. "wait, why'd she stop kissing me? Should I not have done that? Was it wrong? Could that have been considered rape?" he thought.

It showed on his face and Lucy noticed. "Ian. Calm down." she said. "I just needed to breathe."

Ian breathed out a sigh of relief. "oh..." he said quietly.

Lucy leaned towards him again and began kissing up his jawline. When she reached his ear, she whispered, "I'm so glad you said that. Because, the truth is, I love you too." And then she grabbed his face and began kissing him again.

Ian was ecstatic. He had been wanting Lucy to kiss him, really kiss him, not just stage kiss, for what seemed like forever. And now that she was, it was 100% better than he thought it would be. He kissed her back, running his tongue over the roof of her mouth and moaning quietly.

When they finally broke apart, both panting, Lucy laid her head down on Ian's chest. He wrapped his arms around her and held her tight.

After she caught her breath, Lucy sat up and looked into Ian's bright blue eyes, grinning. "I've been wanting to do that since I first met you when we filmed the pilot. But I was afraid you wouldn't feel the same way."

Ian laughed nervously. "Lucy, I've felt the exact same way about you. The whole damn time. I had to hold it back for 2 years, while you were still dating Alex. But when you guys broke up, I figured it was time to make my move."

"I only dated Alex because I thought I could never have you." Lucy said, smiling. She leaned in a little closer to his face. "don't worry. It was the perfect time."

"well, I'm glad." Ian said, grinning. He stroked her cheek. "you might just be the most beautiful thing I've ever seen."

"might?" Lucy asked, smiling widely. She loved it when he teased her. It turned her on.

"wait. I made a mistake." Ian said, caressing her cheek. "you ARE the most beautiful thing I've ever seen."

"good boy." Lucy said in the baby voice.

Ian felt another orgasm coming on. He leaned up and pressed his lips to her neck lightly. "you have no idea how much I love you." he mumbled against her skin.

"oh, I think I do." Lucy said, tilting her head to the side slightly and letting him suck on her neck.

Ian pulled away, and looked directly at Lucy. "so, what happens now?" he asked.

"well, I feel we should take it slow." Lucy replied. "we shouldn't let a lot of people know. It'll cause commotion."

"of course." Ian agreed, nodding his head. "only let close friends know about...us...for a while. And make sure we're not too lovey-dovey in public. If the paparazzi find out about us, the whole world does."

"I agree." Lucy said, then began mumbling to herself. "so, close friends...definitely Claire. She'll be the first one to know." she looked up at Ian. "can I tell the girls?"

"the girls?" Ian asked, confused.

"Ash, Shay, Troi." Lucy said. "the 3 main girls I act with? The girls of PLL?"

"oh.." Ian said. "well, they're going to end up finding out anyway. Ashley lives in the same building as you, and I DEFINITELY can't go a whole day on set without kissing your beautiful lips. I've waited long enough. I can't bear to have you around me all day and not be able to kiss you."

Lucy blushed. "Ian..stop worrying." she assured him. "you can kiss me on set all day long. Even when we're not being Aria and Ezra."

"good." Ian said,grinning and giving Lucy a peck on the lips. "will our actual relationship be taken slow as well?"

"considering we became a couple by making out in a closet, I think we've already ruled that out." Lucy said, smiling widely.

"I'm glad. I can't resist you." Ian said. He planted kisses up Lucy's neck.

Lucy giggled. "Ian, stop! That tickles!"

Ian laughed. "good. That's what I was going for." he kissed her neck some more.

Lucy giggled again. "Ian, I'm really enjoying this, but it's 8:15. We were supposed to be at work 5 minutes ago." she said.

"really? Damnit!" Ian yelled, pulling his lips away from Lucy's skin.

Lucy got up off of Ian's lap, and then pulled him up. "okay..let's hit the road." she said, opening the door of the janitor's closet.


End file.
